The Wind Keeper
by Tiaqua Neptune
Summary: Audra was happy. She was with Vane, and Raiden was dead. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone named Sophie Foster appears, and Audra is plunged into a whole new adventure; and will she survive, and live a happily ever after? Or will she make the ultimate sacrifice? SKY FALL KOTLC CROSSOVER. Set after Flashback and Let the Wind Rise.
1. Chapter 1

Audra couldn't believe it. She was finally happy. Raiden was dead. She was with Vane. Re bonding with her mother. Of course, nothing good lasts forever.

She was on the roof of Vane's house, and all of a sudden, a hole appeared in the night sky, and out tumbled a blonde-haired girl.

Audra was instantly on her feet. Her windslicer was out, and she watched as the girl landed gently on the ground, looking slightly confused.

Audra jumped off of the roof, calling a nearby Easterly to soften her fall. The girl spun around, and her eyes darted to the windslicer in Audra's hand. She brought out a throwing star. Audra analyzed her enemy carefully. She had several throwing stars on her, and she had a fierce glare in her eyes; she had clearly seen the face of battle several times. She had brown eyes, and blonde platinum hair. She looked beautiful, but under the beauty, was unbearable pain.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

Audra stared. "I could say the same thing about you."

The girl sighed. "My name is Sophie Foster, now answer my question; who are you?"

"Audra." She replied quickly, tightening her grip on her windslicer.

"Are you with the Neverseen?"

"What's the Neverseen?"

"You don't know about the Neverseen?" Sophie looked taken aback.

Audra shook her head.

"So, you're human?"

Audra laughed, and shook her head. "No."

Sophie frowned. "You don't have a registry pendant." She pointed to the crystal hanging from her neck.

"I don't have one." Audra replied. "So, you're not human, then? Are you a Northerly, Easterly, or Southerly?"

Sophie stared. "I'm an elf."

Audra nearly dropped her windslicer. "An elf?" She whispered.

"Yeah, what are you?" Sophie asked.

"I'm Audra Eastend, queen of the Easterlies. I also helped kill Raiden, by the way."

"I'm Sophie Foster, Telepath, Inflictor, Polygot, Enhancer, and Teleporter. Oh, and also known as the Moonlark. And who's Raiden?"

It was Audra's turn to look shocked. "You can't possibly not know Raiden." She whispered. "He wiped out all of the Westerlies, save one, trying to force them to give him the language of the Westerlies."

"What are Westerlies, Easterlies, Northerlies, and Southerlies?" Sophie asked.

"Slyphs, of course. Windwalkers." Audra added at Sophie's confused expression.

"Windwalkers?" Sophie asked skeptically.

"We speak to the wind. We become the wind." Audra explained.

"Well, The Black Swan didn't give me that ability."

"Wait, you said you were an elf?" Audra asked.

Sophie nodded.

"But.. The humans killed them all off ages ago!"

"We just went into hiding. How do you know about us anyways?"

"All Windwalkers know the tales of the elves, how the humans betrayed them. All the elves were assumed dead when Atlantis sank."

"That was done on purpose, when we went into hiding."

"The Easterlies sometimes sing about it, in their songs."

"The Easterlies are?" Sophie asked.

"Eastern winds." Audra replied.

"And they sing? I don't hear anything."

"You don't know their language."

"I'm a Polygot though, I'm supposed to be able to understand any language." Sophie sounded surprised.

"You're not a Windwalker though. Only Windwalkers can hear and understand the songs of the wind."

"Wait. You said you were the queen of the Easterlies? You can't be older than seventeen!"

"I'm the most powerful Windwalker my age, I have three special abilities, and I helped defeat Raiden! I also gave my life, dedicated to protecting Vane!" Audra said defensively.

"What are your abilities?" Sophie asked. When she saw the wary look in Audra's eyes, she added, "I told you mine."

"I can talk to birds, I can draw on strength from the wind, and windwalking."

"So, I'm guessing no one else has that many abilities?"

"How did you know?"

Sophie shrugged. "Same here. How'd you get your powers anyways?"

"I was born with the ability to talk to birds, and I got the power of windwalking from my father when he died, and the last one I got when Gus-"

"How'd he die?"

"Suicide draft."

"I'm sorry."

Audra could sense the sincerity in her voice. She cleared her throat. "Now, can we call a truce?" The two girls had just realized they still had their weapons ready. Sophie nodded, and put away her throwing star, looking embarrassed. Audra put away her windslicer and offered Sophie her hand. "Come on, I think you should meet Vane."

* * *

_I know, I know. Why am I writing ANOTHER fanfic when I have another three ongoing stories? This was something that popped into my head and I HAD to write it down. I will focus on Delaney's Story for now, as there will only be a few more chapters, then I'll finish Silverfrost, then I will have this fanfic as my priority. For now, it will be a story I go to every now and then, so don't expect frequent updates for now. _

_Love from, Tiaqua Neptune_


	2. Chapter Two

Audra whispered softly in Easterly; "Come to me swiftly, and carry no trace. Lift me softly, then flow and race." A Easterly coiled itself around Sophie, lifting her gently into the air. Audra smiled as she heard a gasp of amazement.

"What is this?" Sophie asked.

"An Easterly." She replied. "An eastern wind. Don't worry, it won't hurt you."

"This is amazing." Sophie whispered. Audra commanded the Easterly to leave, and Sophie asked, "Can I show you mine?"

Audra nodded. "You said you were a telepath? Read my mind."

Sophie closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. "You're thinking about a bird; an eagle, maybe?"

Audra nodded. "Gavin."

"So.." Sophie shifted uncomfortably. "Who's this Vane?"

"King of the Westerlies."

"Wasn't there only one Westerly?"

"Yes, but the Westerlies also consist of the few who have had the fourth breakthrough, until more Westerlies are produced."

"Breakthrough?" Sophie asked.

"Breakthroughs are what allow you to learn a certain language, pretty much. No non-Westerly has had the fourth aside from me, and several others."

"You said you were going to take me to Vane, where is he?"

"He's in his house, the one behind us."

"Okay then." Sophie stepped forwards but was bounced backwards.

"It's a protection barrier." Audra explained. She stepped forwards and whispered, "Come to my side. Share your peace. Surge and surround me. Secure my release." The Westerlies protecting the house parted just enough so the girls could enter the house, and as soon as they did, the gap closed.

Audra opened the front door, and was met by Vane. "Hey Audra." He said, embracing his girlfriend with a kiss. Audra closed her eyes, enjoying the bliss, until Sophie cleared her throat.

The two jerked apart, blushing. "Sorry, Sophie. This is my boyfriend, Vane."

"I can tell." Sophie muttered.

"So," Vane ran his hand through his hair. "Is this an Easterly?"

Audra shook her head. "She's an _elf_."

"I thought Os was kidding when he said I was as horrible at fighting as an elf."

Sophie looked flustered. "That's not fair! Elves become queasy at the thought of blood."

"Same here." Vane sighed.

Audra shrugged. "I'm better than Vane, but I used to be fine."

"What changed?"

Audra fidgeted with her fingers. "I became bonded to Vane and some of his Westerly non-tolerance for violence passed on to me."

"Wait, bonded? You're saying you're _married_?"

Vane groaned. "Why does everyone think that? Kissing is different for slyphs, it bonds us together, and I guess my knowledge of the Westerly language passed through into her, and she became the first non-Westerly to have the fourth breakthrough."

"I'm just going to pretend to know what all of that means." Sophie said. She stiffened.

"What is it?" Audra asked.

"Silveny, my alicorn friend... She's in trouble!"


End file.
